The Seventh Element
by TheSunMane
Summary: As far back as anypony can remember there have always been seven Elements of Harmony. listen to my tale young fillies and foals for I will begin with how the seventh was formed from the magic of a broken heart.
1. Introduction

**Hey readers glad you decided to check out my first try at fiction.**

**Honestly I am super happy to start work on my Fanfic and I can't wait to hear what all of you have to say.**

**BUT!**

**before we begin I need to clarify some things.**

**The Alias the character uses is in no relation to any other character who uses the same name.**

** (Reference to other Fanfic that is totally awsome and I encourage all to check it out.)**

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, even though that would be the greatest thing I can imagine, Hasbro owns it.**

**This is an HiE story with a self insert, my personality is written in the main character.**

**ALSO!**

**Corbin is an obscure name with ties and origins through old languages meaning either,**

**The Dark winged one, Chosen of God, and The Raven.**

**SO!**

**Now that we know all of this juicy splendorific information we can begin**

**sit back, relax, grab a 2% from the fridge, and enjoy.**

**Updates will occur as fast as I can fix my own writing and write the next chapter since it is all written from an iPod.**

**Untill that happens, Brohoof! and give some reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction - The seventh element<strong>

Summary

A teenage boy dies in a fatal car accident and is given a choice to seek knowledge before entering the plane of creation.

The boy chooses to depart for a place that held love and happiness in his memories, Equestria.

Corbin finds that the world he imagined is not exactly like he imagined and an accident occurs forcing a new element of harmony to be born, Love.

Corbin must face all odds as Equestria grows from the new element and in some way he too must grow to accept what he must become.

In this fun filled story of friendship, delve deeper into the life of equestrian society and the meanings of magic and cheer on our hero as he stumbles through this new world and finds the meaning of love.

Be sure to follow along on Lystl3ss's deviant art page that holds a map of Equestria, Ponies from the book, and Drawings of his very own character in the story: Coming Soon.

:Introduction:

I didnt know what happened as darkness released its hold on my sight and glimpses of fire and twisted metal filled my vision for a few seconds. Blood dripped slowly, slower than reality made possible. It fell from the roof of the truck and from the pale hands squeezed between jaws of ripped leather and metal. I heard the slow wail of ambulences as they faded into silence, even the fire that approached my body was silent, no crackling, no pain as it started to consume my leg. I lay immobile and content as the pretty lights crawled up my legs and arms, happy thoughts filled my mind and I closed my eyes to surrender to the warm coat of darkness folding over my thoughts.

I regained conciousness near a dark pond clueless of how I got there but fully aware I wasn't in pain anymore, but something was different. I cracked open one eyelid then another and took in my surroundings, before me down a dirt road stood a dark forest eminating a foreboding presence that gave me the chills. Another path lay towards bright light with a promise of trees and grass and flowers. I looked in the opposite direction and cringed at a pulsing gate of blackness towering above me. I had come to the cross roads of afterlife.  
>It was quite obvious I had to choose where I would go so I picked myself up and walked forward a few steps towards the lighter part of the road.<br>instantly I was thrown back to my former place in the dirt.  
>"<em>You cannot enter here!<em>" a loud booming voice commanded  
>I searched for the voice but could find no speaker, tenativly i awnsered "<em>My name is Corbin, is there something wrong?<em>"  
>"<em>Corbin! Your deeds in life have not proven you worthy to enter into the glades of creation!<em>"  
>the voice thundered on creating an echo.<br>*_I hadnt lived a full life if im truly dead_* I thought. "_Then what can i do to enter!_" i yelled.  
>The response was immediate, right after the echo died an older man appeared in front of me, he was smiling, from what i could see from behind the beard. He laughed and hugged me, "<em>Corbin my boy you havent lived out your remaining life theres no way you could have the knowledge required to enter the glade.<em>"  
>i replied uneasily "<em>i dont understand.. What should i do then?<em>"  
>he looked at me and chuckled "<em>Corbin that lies with you, but for now you have two options. One is that black gate to the right of you it will lead you to knowledge if you know where to find it. The second is a dimensional rift to place you anywhere in reality as a different person but its limited to your dreams. Choose where you go Corbin come back when you have the knowledge to unlock this seal.<em>"  
>He handed me a small yarn necklace with a crystal shaped black stone hanging from it.<br>Once more he huged me then steps back and disappeared into the light, i grip the pendant tighter and began walking towards the dark forest and enter its depths.  
>*where can i get knowledge...* I thought through each of my dreams sorting each out. Around me a heavy wind picked up and i opened my eyes to see a swirling mass of color. I knew where i wanted to go the only place i knew i would love the most.<br>The wind grew stronger and my heart throbbed with hope and longing, when the wind reached its zenith I called out where i wanted to go "EQUESTRIA!"


	2. Arrival

Just a quick thank you to all of you who gave me a quick thanks and a PM.

remember to review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I could feel warm currents swirl around me changing my appearance and morphing my body to that of a colt, young and strong. I opened my eyes and saw hands turn to hooves, pink skin turning to grey coat, my body bending into form. I closed my eyes and let the soothing currents move across my body untill it faded away and I stood in the middle of a small clearing in what looked to be like the everfree forest, large trees wizend with age lined the many pathways inside the forest. Eagerly I take off only to find myself facedown in dirt. It seemed like it may take some practice to get use to four limbs. Gingerly I try again and succeed in moving forward and with gaining confidence i'm beginning to master the fine rythm my body makes while in motion. After some time of getting the hang of galloping I gather up my newfound eagerness and take off into the forest.

leaves whistle past my ears as I gallop, my mane snaps in the wind and I spot traces of red and gold in the mane that whips past my face, a good color against my body. I aproach a small lake to get a better look at myself, as I come into view I view a tall dark-grey unicorn colt with a gold mane with red tips, his eyes are like glowing embers in the light. Im happy that it wont be too awkward being a little mismatched in the light colors I remembered from the show. I take off again pressing for more speed untill I break free into the sunny plains just a small distance away from what seems to be Ponyville. I spot a few ponies strolling about in the warm afternoon sun while I stretch and gallop again towards Ponyville passing shocked equestrians on my way.I laugh out loud and let out a whoop while I race down the street and my eyes blink closed for a second and bam! My first collision accident of the day involving a pink mare close to my height, as I shake the dizzyness out of my mind realization dawns on me. Its Pinky Pie! I rush over to help her up only she looked like she couldn't get up she was laughing so hard.

_"(snort) hahahahahahaha did you see your eyes! when you crashed into me they crossed almost as much as derpy's eyes do! Oh wait... you couldn't see your eyes since they were your's! hahahaha silly me_."

I didnt know how else to respond without laughing with her at the thought of looking like Derpy Hooves.

_"so what's your name? Ooooo nice mane! Are you new here? where did you come from?"_

Honestly I had forgotten that she spoke like a machinegun when excited and tried hard to follow what she was asking me as she bounced around.

_"well uh..."_

*_urg I don't think it would be wise to tell her where i've come from and i'd rather use a different name than Corbin_.*

_"weeeelllll uuuuuuhhhhh what?"_ pinky replied interrupting my thoughts

I had to come up with something and fast, _"my names Leon Sunmane and i've just arrived from a town really far away and i'ts pronounce in a different language so i can't really sa-"_

_"OH BOY! your a foreigner! I just love foreigners! do you like parties? Do they have parties where your from? Whats your favorite food!"_

My mind turned it over wondering what I should say, _"i'm sorry i'm not really into parties, im sort of a loner I guess..."_ I hoped that was good enough, the last thing I wanted was to end up cupcake wasted my first night in Equestria and do something i'd regret.

_"oh... well ok i'm still going to host a party tonight maybe you'll change your mind and come."_ Pinky slowly began to walk away, her head hanging.

_"Hey! P- err whats your name!"_ I called after her almost creating an extreamly awkward situation,

*_It might be a wise idea to keep my knowledge of this place to a minimum_.* I thought slowly.

_"its Pinky Pie..."_ she said disheartened.

I gave in as she stared with a forlorn look in my direction, _"well I'll come tonight if you want."_

At this she perked right up and bounded away delighted. I began to contemplate what an actual Pinky Party might be. Was it any different than on the show?

I continued walking around town trying not to cause more unnecessary collisions on my first day. A large tree house stood off to my left and I recognized it as Twilight's Library. _*Should I knock?*_ I asked myself and as I thought it through, my mind was made up for me by a large apple cart slamming into me and propelling me into the hard oak wood of Twilight's door. Guess i'll knock first, _"ah Hey is everypony al'right back there?"_

From the sound of the voice I could guess it was Applejack and the apples confirmed it, in reply I just groaned. Being pinned beneath heavy apples is not the best way to hold a conversation.

_"oh mah gosh are you okay! I'm terribly sorry ah did'n think i'd lose control of them apples."_

I grunted something reassuring and tried to shift my way out of it and ended up falling backwards into a face to very close face position with applejack.

_"i'm good just err,"_ I shifted away slowly from the awkward position, _"i'm good."_

_"Ah thats mighty fine,"_ Applejack responded relieved and started to pick up the fallen apples.

I decided it would be kind to help her and soon we had the whole cart back in order.

_"so whats your name?"_ I asked.

_"Applejack, whats your's"_ she replied tossing her head.

_"Leon, Leon Sunmane nice to uh meet you Applejack."_ I held out my hoof and Applejack smiled as she shook it.

_"so wha-"_ just as applejack was probobly about to ask what i was doing in town and all those shinanagins, twilight stuck her head out of the door obviously annoyed and from the looks of things slightly ruffled.

_"What's going on out here! Can't anypony read without interruption!"_ she said crossly

_"Ah mighty sorry bout that twilight the apple cart just wanted tah ride all on it's own."_

At this twilight softened a bit and shook her head

_"It's fine Applejack. Oh! who's your friend?"_

_"this here is Leon Sunmane ah think he was a comin tah see yah Twi."_ at this I was a bit stunned, it seemed Applejack's character reading skills were quite good.

_"um... Yes I was.."_ I replied with a dip of my head

_"fine come on in Leon. Applejack? Are you coming too?"_

_"nah sorry Twilight ah gotta sell these here apples at the Market"_ she replied with a bump to the cart's side

_"well ok then come some other time then. So Leon was it? What did you want to see me for?"_

We cantered into the main room as Twilight shut the door. My eyes opened wide as I took in all the books, row upon row of book filled shelves stretched all the way to the ceiling to where a large glass dome let in sunlight from the now pink and orange sky.

_"well I just wanted to come see if you had books on some topics I wanted to check into."_

At the mention of books her face lit up in fiery passion.

_"Oh? Books! i've got books, what kind of books are you looking for? Perhaps a book on organization, or what about a book on history. Is it a book in the arts?"_ She began to pull books from the shelf willy-nilly having memorized where each subject was located.

I looked around at all the books she stacked in front of me and whistled softly, _"Well do you have any on Potions? Magic? Science? Or a Spell Tome if you have one."_

Judging from the look on her face, Twilight was dying to talk about anyone of the subjects. She ruffled through a small shelf and picked up a few books from the stack in front of her, searching for something I figured.

_"Well I do have some books on Potions and Magic but what type of Science?"_

I was right for the most part Twilight was searching for books, but they were books for me to read. _"Well let's just say physics and maybe chemistry, but can we start with Magic. Do you have any spell books on the elements? Fire, Water, Earth,and Air?"_

_"Well lets see..."_ she concentrates for a moment and closes her eyes, a thought passes through my mind at how cute she looks but I knock it away, _* I'm here to learn not to find an interest in ponies.*_ I scold myself.

_"Here we are! "Magic of the Natural Elements: A Reference Guide"_ the unexpected remark makes me jump as it yanks me back from my thoughts. I look up and a large book settles itself on a small podium. Twilight trotted forward and then glanced back at me. _"Is this the kind of book what you're looking for?"_ she askes excitedly.

_"Perfect! Um theres just one more thing... Can you teach me some basics of magic?"_ I scuff the edge of my hoof on the floor slightly embarressed.

Twilight blinked and turned her head questioningly, _"Don't you know any magic? You are of unicorn breed although it is rare to see a unicorn with you're coloring."_ she looked me up and down.

_"Where I come from you get rejected if you have a horn and yes I am pretty rare... Too rare in fact. No one where I come from knows any magic."_

she accepted the explanation and sat on the floor.

_"Well it's getting dark so I can't teach you today, do you have any place to stay?"_

I shake my head just realizing a whole bunch of things I needed but forgot completly.

_"Well you can stay here for tonight, i'll let Spike know to get a room ready but for right now i'll have to test your raw ability with magic."_

she closed her eyes and a faint glow surrounded her horn. I felt like an itch had formed in the back of my mind slowly spreading around until my head itched. I shivered and with some alarm I looked down at my hooves as hot angry red marks appeared in swirling patterns around them.

_*Calm down Leon your making it difficult for me to concentrate*_ Twilight's voice was like a gentle river in my mind with some difficulty I managed calm down and let Twilight continue her work. Even with the lingering suprise of her voice inside my mind.

_*Well its only suprising to you Leon.*_ she giggled and after a few moments she concluded her study _*Ok i'm finished.*_

the glow faded from her horn and she opened her eyes, _"well you have a sligh-"_ Twilight tumbled backward mid-sentance in suprise.

_"EEEEEKK!"_ she screamed eyes widening.

_"What! Whats wrong!"_ I exclaim worried.

she pulled a mirror from a closet and placed it in front of me where I could veiw myself. Stunned I take a step back as I look at what appears to be me. _"Wow! What is this!"_ I ask examining the swirling red whisps that float inches from my dark-grey coat.

Twilight shakily stood and put the mirror back in the closet, _"It means you have extraordinary potential for magic Leon. Not even my aura was this powerful, and Princess Celestia said that it was the most powerful aura she had seen besides her's and Luna's."_ Twilight continued to stare and slowly she came close to me and rested her hoof on my brow.

Slowly the light faded away and the wisps dissapeared, a heavy feeling of drowsyness pulled me to my knees and I looked at Twilight. The confused face she made alarmed me. After stumbling around and falling again to the floor after attempting to stand, I give in to the drowsy feeling.

_"Spike! Come quickly I need some help, you too Owloysius."_

Twilight's face filled my view and slowly I closed my eyes as warm blankets enveloped me.


End file.
